My Hero Academia Romance Anthology
by StoryLord1
Summary: Alright, so this series will be a bunch of male character x female character and character x OC oneshots. YOU guys can vote on which ones continue!
1. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello, everyone. This first chapter is an announcement of sorts. Basically, this is a Boku no/My Hero Academia heterosexual romance-oneshot anthology series. Basically, you guys can suggest hetships. The way this series will go is a male character x female character oneshot, and then a character x OC oneshot. After every 4 stories, I will post a "voting poll" of sorts. Basically, you just have to comment which one out of the four you want to continue. Each continued story will go up to 5-10 parts. So anyway, I hope you guys stick along for the ride!

Also, don't recommend any illegal sorts of ships (Student x teacher). Start commenting!


	2. Ribbit For All (Izuku x Tsuyu) Part 1

Izuku laid in the hospital bed, Recovery Girl's quirk doing its work. He groaned as the pain slowly left his arms, and he blinked a few times.

All Might had defeated Nomu, and the villains were forced to retreat. The good guys won.

That didn't mean Izuku wasn't still hurt, though.

He groaned, glancing at the door as it slowly opened. A familiar face stood in the doorway, a plain look on her face.

"Midoriya? Are you awake?" Tsuyu Asui asked, placing a finger to her chin.

"U-Um, yeah. Come in." Izuku stammered, a nervous smile arriving on his face. He couldn't help but blush, considering the fact that he found her to be cute and all.

The frog-girl walked in the room, standing next to the hospital bed.

"So, what's up?" Midoriya shyly asked.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you. Y'know, for leading me and Mineta in the fight against the villains at the USJ."

"Hm? Oh, no problem." Izuku said. "I'm just glad All Might was able to save you from that Shigaraki guy."

"True." Tsuyu said, sitting on the hospital bed and looking down at Izuku. "But we wouldn't have made it that far if it weren't for you." Tsuyu placed a hand on Izuku's face, causing him to blush. "You're my hero, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku could feel something happening to his body. Some type of...warmth in his chest. He sat up in the hospital bed, leaning his back on the wall. "I couldn't have done it without you and Mineta."

Tsuyu noticed the blanket slip off Midoriya's body slightly, and blushed. "Midoriya, you're very muscular for someone our age."

"Oh, uh, t-thanks, Asui-chan." Izuku blushed red as he said this.

"Call me Tsu." Tsuyu said, placing a hand on Izuku's chest. "You have quite a lot of definition here."

"Y-Y-Yeah, t-t-thanks." Izuku stuttered, his blush now a deep crimson.

"But anyhow…" Tsuyu said, moving her hand from off Izuku's chest. "There's something I wanted to tell you. And also ask you. A confession, of sorts."

Izuku had a curious look as he said, "What is it, Tsu?"

"Ever since I had met you on the bus, I couldn't help but think about you. There was just something about you, but I wasn't sure what it was. I guess I thought you were funny. But it wasn't just that."

Tsuyu put her finger to her chin as Izuku's blush reddened further. "I wasn't sure what it was until the USJ attack. You were so brave, so confident." Tsuyu said, turning to look at Izuku. "It wasn't until after you jumped in to help fight Shigaraki that I realized, ribbit."

"R-Realized….What?"

Tsuyu blushed a little as she said, "That I liked you. That I liked you more than just a friend. I romantically liked you." Tsuyu scooted closer to Midoriya, their faces less than a foot apart.

Izuku was at a loss for words. One of the girls he developed a recent crush on actually liked him back!?

"Tsuyu, I-" Midoriya began, before the frog girl placed a finger over his lips.

"Before you begin stammering, I just need to know." Tsuyu quickly said. "Just nod yes or no. Understood?"

Izuku slowly nodded.

"Midoriya...Do you like me back?" Tsuyu asked, hope in her voice.

Izuku slowly nodded up and down, his blush as dark-red as blood.

"Okay. Good." Tsuyu said, grabbing Izuku's cheeks. "Then you won't find this odd, ribbit."

"Find wha-"

Izuku got his answer when Tsuyu kissed him. Her gentle lips connected to his, and the frog-girl closed her eyes in romantic joy. Izuku was taken by surprise. He felt the warmth in his chest extend to the rest of his body, and he closed his eyes.

After an eternity of seconds, Tsuyu pulled away. She had a smile on her face, and she kept her hands on Izuku's face.

"That was...Nice."

"Y-Yeah. It was." Izuku stuttered, a loving but nervous smile on his face.

"I want to do it again." Tsuyu said before kissing Izuku again. Izuku didn't even have time to respond before she separated and kissed him a third time.

After the fourth time, Tsuyu pulled away with a smile and a blush. "Did you like that too, Midoriya?"

Izuku was so out of his comfort zone romantically that all he could do was nod in response.

"Good, ribbit." Tsuyu laid on the hospital bed next to Izuku, and pecked his cheek.

"T-Tsu, what are you doing? The dismissal bell will ring soon." Izuku stuttered.

"I'm going to stay here with you for just a little bit longer, Midoriya." Tsuyu said, pressing her face up against his, cheek-by-cheek. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then an hour of me staying here with you wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Izuku smiled, realizing that he was now laying beside his new girlfriend. "No. It wouldn't hurt at all."

Tsuyu curled up next to Izuku, snuggling him. "Good."

The two eventually fell asleep, enjoying each other's embrace.

**END**

**Author's Note**

**Alright guys, that was VERY short compared to some of my other stuff. But that's how it'll be for most of these starter stories. This is one out of the four in the first set of stories, and voting will be opened after the fourth story in the first set. The other three stories coming up are:**

**A Bakugo x Momo story**

**A Minoru Mineta x OC story**

**A Kamui Woods x Mount Lady Story**

**Alright guys, that's all. Go check out the other stories I'm writing, **_**Dragon Ball Z: Multiverse High, **_**and**_** Even Heroes Find Love: A My Hero Academia Story.**_** I think you'll like those if you liked this. Comment what ships you'd like to see in the next set.**

**Catch you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Be My Bae (Camie Utsushimi) Part 1

I opened my eyes at the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I stretched awake, uttering a loud yawn. I looked at my calendar, and then raised my eyebrows in neutral surprise.

Today's the day. Valentine's Day.

I quickly donned my school uniform as I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My name is Bakuhatsu Taiyo. I was a tall boy with brown skin and a curly, orange afro. My eyes matched my hair as well.

I began to exit my house and jog to the school bus. Y'see, my school, Shiketsu High, doesn't allow relationships. However, we ARE allowed to give a gift to a valentine of ours. But I didn't really care.

No one gave me a valentine last year.

I boarded the bus, and sat all the way in the back. I fist-bumped my friends Kazan Yubi and Yamarashi Ningen, and slouched in my seat. I glanced around the bus, and then noticed someone looking at me. She had long, light-brown hair that matched her eyes, lipgloss, and a smile.

Our eyes locked, and she giggled and waved. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but waved back. She turned from looking at me, and I sighed.

"Dude!" Yubi shout-whispered, tapping my shoulder. I turned to face him, and he whispered, "Don't you know who that is?"

"Um…" I tried to remember her face, but couldn't. "Nope. Not at all."

"That's Camie Utsushimi, dude." Yamarashi said, rubbing his hands together. "She's one of the most revered out of all of us second-years."

"And she is like, super hot." Yubi said, blood coming out of his nose.

"Ah, okay." I said, glancing at Camie again. "Why should that matter to me, though?"

"She was looking right at you!" Yubi whisper-screamed, shaking me by the shoulder. "You might have a chance! Don't you want a girlfriend!? Last year, all you did was complain you didn't have anyone interested in you!"

I shot him a look, which caused him to cease the shaking. I then looked at Camie, and smiled a little.

Maybe this Valentine's Day would be kind of nice, after all.

_Later…_

Me and my friends entered the classroom, our teacher pulling up a presentation that read "VALENTINE'S CELEBRATION" on the SmartBoard.

As I sat down, I noticed Camie walking into the classroom. I didn't really get a good look at her on the bus, but now I could really see her fully.

She was cute. No, more than cute. She was beautiful.

I blushed and looked down at my desk before I was caught staring. As I did this, my teacher cleared his throat.

"Alright, class, let me have your attention!"

All the students silenced their conversations and gave the homeroom teacher their maximum attention.

"Alright." The teacher stated, pointing at the smartboard. "As you all know, today is our Valentine's Day celebration. Preceding this, you were all told to turn in any types of gifts or cards addressed to someone else yesterday after school. I have taken the liberty of placing the valentines addressed to you under your desks. You have permission to open them now."

The class began to pull out different letters and presents from under their desks, oohing and ahhing at the objects.

Seiji Shishikura looked somewhat surprised when he pulled out a letter and a teddy bear from under his desk.

"Hm? A valentine for me? But who-"

"Do you like it, Seiji-kun?" A girl asked.

Seiji's eyes widened at the sight of her. Mitobora Koiboto, a girl who constantly flirted with Seiji, stood in front of his desk. She was the same height as him, had a nice figure, and had bright, pink hair. Her quirk was that she could take off pieces of her hair, and use it as an adhesive bubblegum material.

Seiji nodded. "Yes, I appreciate your gifts, Mitobora. Your kindness greatly displays Shiketsu High."

Mitobora smiled and batted her eyes at Seiji, causing the boy to blush. "I'm glad. I think you display Shiketsu High well, too." She leaned down until her face was inches away from Seiji. "And I think your slanted eyes are really cute, Seiji-kun."

Before the conversation continued, the teacher placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Koiboto, please remember the rules about public displays of affection."

"Okay." Mitobara walked back to her desk, blowing a kiss to Seiji. "Sit by me at lunch, Seiji-kun."

Seiji maintained a composed look on his face, but his face was also a deep crimson red. "I-I will consider out, Mitobara."

I snickered at Seiji's little interaction, and then noticed something. Camie was looking right at me. She had her head resting in her hands, and she had a curious gaze. When our eyes locked, she pointed at under my desk, and winked.

I blushed a little, and then reached under my desk. Sure enough, there was a letter.

I opened the envelope, and saw a bright-yellow card that read "ABC". I opened it, and read the inside.

"A is for Attractive, which is what I totes think you are."

"B is for Bae, which is what I want you to be."

"C is for Camie, who is the person who gave this to you."

I smiled at the card, and then read the writing at the bottom. It read:

"Yo, Bakuhatsu! If you're reading this, I totes like you! I'd love for you to be my bae! Meet me behind the school after school, fam!

XOXO, Camie Utsushimi"

I turned to Camie, and saw she was looking at me again. She had a hopeful smile, and a blush on her face. She raised her eyebrows in question, and I nodded. She smiled wide, and formed her fingers into a heart shape. I smiled while doing the same.

_Later, after school…_

I walked to the back of the school, having previously waved goodbye to my friends. As I neared the location, I noticed Seiji and Mitobara kissing by the training field.

"Looks like everyone wants a relationship at Shiketsu, even if it's against the rules." I snickered.

I eventually made it to the back of the school, where I noticed Camie waiting for me. We met each other, and I uttered a nervous, "Hey."

"Yo." Camie said, twirling a finger through her hair. "So, like, you read my card."

"Y-yeah. I read it."

Camie stepped closer to me, and intertwined my hands with hers. "So, like, you want to be with me?"

I smiled, and broke the gap between us more. "I'd like to be your bae, yeah."

Camie smiled, a cute smile that made me feel warm. "Totes awesome."

She kissed me on the cheek and then gripped my hand. "C'mon, bae! Let's go to the movies or something!"

I blushed and nervously said, "Okay, bae."

Camie and I walked and talked the entire trek to the movie theater, smiles on our faces.


	4. Sparring Partners (Izuku x Kendo) Part 1

Izuku itched his hair in nervousness as he walked through the halls. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to ask what he wanted to ask, but he knew he was SUPPOSED to ask.

It had started after Class 1-A had fought Class 1-B. Izuku had seen how capable Kendo was against Momo, and was curious about how she trained her fighting style. Afterwards, he had asked Momo about Kendo, and the girl had simply said:

"Yes, she'll most likely be okay with training with you. I'll text her ahead of time. Just don't be weird."

Izuku arrived at the hall with her Kendo's dorm, and put a determined look on his face.

**Kendo's POV**

Itsuka stretched her arms as she read the message Momo sent. She smiled at Izuku's name, and then smiled a little wider when she read that he's on his way to her dorm. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She had never really talked to Izuku at all, but she couldn't help but be astonished by him at the Sports Festival. His quirk is powerful, his technique is amazing, he's very smart…

And he's pretty cute, too. Cute enough to make Kendo develop a crush on him.

Kendo turned at the sound of a knock on her door. She looked at herself in her full-body mirror, checking her outfit. She wore some baggy shorts, a headband, and a comfy, sleeveless gym-shirt.

She opened the door, and was greeted by a crimson red face.

**Normal POV**

When the door opened, Izuku blushed as soon as he saw Kendo. This was the first time he'd ever been up close to her, and he'd never really gotten a good look

The two were the same height, so they were completely level with each other. They both locked eyes, and Izuku could feel himself shuddering from nervousness.

"Hi, Midoriya." Kendo said, a small blush on her face.

"H-H-Hello, Kendo-san." Izuku stammered, trying to force out the question. "I-I was just wondering if, uh, you'd be interested in, um, tr-"

"Training with you, yeah! Yaoyorozu already informed me!" Itsuka held Izuku's hand, and quickly walked while pulling him along. "Come on, let's go to Gym Gamma!"

"U-Um, okay!"

_Later…_

Izuku panted as he used a shoot-style kick, Kendo used one hand as a shield, and then slapped him away with the other. The boy simply kick-bounced himself off the wall and charged an air blast. He fired it off, and it knocked Kendo's hands open. Izuku saw his opening, and leaped forward with a kick. It connected, causing Kendo to have the wind knocked out of her. Izuku stopped after this, releasing One for All from his body.

He put a caring hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about that!"

Itsuka coughed some air in, and then smirked. "Gotcha."

The girl kicked Izuku's legs out from under him, and then used a big hand to slam him to the floor.

She had completely trapped him.

"Don't underestimate your opponent, even in simple sparring." Kendo scolded, lifting up Midoriya with her big hands. The girl took a step forward as she began to lower Izuku. "You need to-WHOA!"

Kendo had accidentally tripped over her OWN FOOT, and dropped Izuku. She shrunk her hands to normal size as she fell on top of Izuku on the ground. She quickly sat up so she didn't suffocate the green-haired boy, a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally tripped!" She quickly said, clapping her hands together in apology. She then looked at Izuku, who was blushing furiously.

"I-It's okay, Kendo-san!" Izuku said as the two stood. Izuku flashed her a thumbs-up and smiled. "Thanks for the tip!"

Kendo smiled back, flashing Izuku a thumbs-up as well. "No problem! You're technique is amazing, I learned a lot from you as well!"

Izuku nodded. "Same thing next week?"

Kendo nodded back. "Sure!"

MIdoriya began to turn and walk away, but Kendo reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder purely through instinct. The boy's face turned dark-red.

"Izuku?" Kendo softly asked, biting her lip.

"Y-Yeah?" Izuku stuttered, turning to look at Kendo. He blushed furiously after he heard her call him by his first name.

"Are you… Single?" Kendo asked, looking deep into Midoriya's eyes, clearly wanting the answer to be "no".

Izuku didn't have to think about what she had asked. It was entirely clear why she was asking.

Izuku softly smiled and said (without stuttering), "Yes. I'm not romantically involved with anybody."

"Okay, good. Because-" Kendo turned Izuku all the way around to face her, and then stepped closer. "-It would of been awkward if you had a girlfriend and I tried this."

"This?" Izuku asked. "W-What do you-"

He was silenced when Kendo pecked him on the lips. It was a short kiss, but she still made it feel passionate. She pulled away with a blush, smiling nervously.

"That wasn't awkward, was it?" Itsuka asked, biting her lip.

"N-No, not at all!" Izuku happily exclaimed, still stuttering. "I...I enjoyed it!"

Izuku had a wide, incredibly nervous smile as he saw Kendo smiling back.

"We should try that again sometime." Kendo giggled, punching Izuku's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, we should." Izuku stuttered.

"Wanna walk back to the main campus with me?" Itsuka asked, extending a hand to the green-haired boy.

Izuku nodded with a blush, and took her hand in his. He blushed even more when Kendo intentionally pressed her side up on his.

The two walked out of Gym Gamma, both smiling somewhat awkwardly.

**END**

**Okay guys, that was part 3 out of 4 for the first set. One quick thing I wanted to let you guys know: From now now on, the stories in a set will be set under a certain theme. That way, you all can draw better comparisons between the characters. Also, from now on, you guys will be able to vote which four stories will be in the next set. So, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Hair Twins (Izuku x Setsuna) Part 1

Izuku walked through the halls of Yuuei, writing in his notebook. He continued to write down notes as he turned into the hall with classes 1-A and 1-B as he wrote another analytical fact about the students in Class 1-B.

As he finished the page of notes, he felt, a hand tap his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Izuku quickly whipped around, a surprised look on his face. He noticed that a floating hand was right behind him, with no body to go along with it.

"GAH!" Izuku tripped and fell on his butt. He blinked at the hand as it floated above him, following it as it floated away. He noticed it attach to a wrist socket, and then noticed the girl it attached to.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Setsuna Tokage said, walking over and helping Midoriya stand up.

Midoriya dusted off his pants, stammering, "T-Thanks."

Izuku and Setsuna locked eyes, causing the boy to blush. He was 3 inches taller, and the girl looked up slightly into his eyes.

"S-So, how are things in Class 1-B?" Izuku asked, picking up his notebook.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Really? How are things in Class 1-B? That's what you think girls want to talk about?" Setsuna made a face, fake-stuttering. "I-I'm M-Midoriya, I h-h-have a s-strong quirk and n-no c-c-confidence!"

Midoriya nervously laughed. "Y-Yeah, I guess that's how I talk."

"Not saying that it's annoying or anything." Setsuna complimented, softly placing her hand on Midoriya's. "You just need to break out your shell, is all." Setsuna smiled, causing Izuku to blush.

The lizard girl looked down, and noticed Izuku's open notebook. "What ya got there?"

"Oh, this?" Izuku flipped through the pages, pointing at some of his notes. "It's my notebook. I record facts about all the students' quirks, their costumes, stuff like that."

"Cool!" Setsuna quickly moved from in front of Izuku to right next to him. "Do I have a page in here?"

Izuku nodded, flipping to her section of the notebook. He pointed at it, and blushed when he saw Setsuna's grin.

"Wow, you really understand my quirk well!" Setsuna's eyes scanned the page, reading every note. She then looked back at Izuku with a smile. "You're a pretty good observer."

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-" Izuku attempted, but couldn't get out the words.

"T-T-Thank you, Setsuna, you're very kind and very cute." Setsuna teased. "That's what you were trying to say, right?"

"U-Um, yeah." Izuku stuttered.

"_Wait, did she just say that I was trying to say I thought-" _Izuku began to think to himself.

"So, you think I'm cute, huh?" Setsuna teased.

"What? No, that's not what I was trying-I mean, it's not that you AREN'T cute, I just-I mean, you are, but that's not what I-" Izuku blurted, trying to correctly say his thoughts.

Tokage laughed out loud, placing an arm on and leaning on Izuku. "I'm just messing with you, dummy! For a guy so smart, you sure can't express your thoughts." Setsuna gave Izuku another warm smile, causing him to blush yet again. He blushed even more when she put her hand on his hair. "You have green, curly hair, just like me!"

"Y-Yeah, I guess we've got that in common." Izuku said, smiling back at Setsuna.

Then, the class bell rang. _**BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**_

"Saved by the bell, dummy." Setsuna teased, detaching her hand from her wrist. She turned to walk to Class 1-B, her hand lifting from Izuku's hair and following her. "Catch you later, hair twin!"

Izuku nodded and waved goodbye. "O-Okay, hair twin!"

As Izuku walked to his homeroom class, he made his dopey face.

"I_ JUST TALKED TO A GIRL_!" He thought to himself.

000

Setsuna opened the door to Class 1-B with a big smile on her face. Her friends (Yui Kodai, Kinoko Komori, Pony Tsunotori, Ibara Shiozaki, Reiko Yanagi, and Itsuka Kendo) all noticed how extra-chipper she was today.

"What happened, Tokage? You get boiled wood for lunch?" Pony asked.

Yui raised an eyebrow at the American transfer, and she realized she had messed up on her Japanese. "Oh geez, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, Tsunotori." Setsuna giggled, sitting in a "girl's group" of desks.

"So, what has occured?" Yanagi asked, a somewhat curious expression on her face.

"Well, I kinda-sorta talked to a certain boy from Class A." Setsuna said, smiling while thinking of Izuku.

"Ooh, I **mush**t ask who it is!" Komori said, a wondering look on her face.

"Well, his last name starts with an "M", and ends with an "Idoriya"." Setsuna snickered.

Kendo raised an eyebrow. "Midoriya, huh? The nervous one with the powerful quirk?"

Setsuna nodded. "That one! I got him to reveal he thinks I'm cute. He gets so flustered so easy when he's around a girl, it's adorable." Setsuna raised her eyebrows in questioning. "Now that I've revealed my little secret, who are you girls currently interested in?"

Kendo cleared her throat and said, "Tetsutetsu."

The girls oohed at this, causing Kendo to playfully roll her eyes.

"I think Kuroiro is pretty attractive. He gets too into his quirk sometimes, though." Kodai said, resting her face on her hand.

"I like a boy from Class A too, Setsuna." Pony said, blushing at the thought of her crush. "Sero. He's so handsome when he smiles!"

"I kinda like someone from 1-A too, but…" Komori blushed and looked down, twirling her fingers. "I don't think you all will have a high opinion of me for it."

"Why do you say that?" The girls all asked.

Komori sighed. "I have a crush on Mineta."

All the girls gasped, causing Komori to become a little miffed. "He hit a growth spurt, and he's my height now! Every time I see him in the halls, I just want to rub his balls!" Komori blushed crimson when she realized how that sounded. "THE ONES ON HIS HAIR! THE ONES ON HIS HAIR!" Komori quickly said. "He's so cute."

Yanagi nodded. "I won't judge you. I find Tsuburaba-san attractive, mainly because of his confidence."

The 1-B girls continued talking, thoughts of Izuku still in Setsuna's head.

000

As Izuku wrote notes during class, he couldn't help but dwell on his meeting with Tokage in the hallway. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her laugh. Her confidence. Her smile. Her hair that matched his. Her beautiful, green eyes. Her jokes that brought out that beautiful, warm laugh,

Izuku then had another thought. One that made him blush.

"_Do I have a crush on Tokage? After just a few minutes of talking?_" Izuku thought to himself.

**END  
Alright guys, that was the end. The first 4 stories are now up for voting. Whichever one is voted for here will get a part 2 in the next set. The voting options are:**

**Ribbit For All (Izuku x Tsuyu)**

**Be my Bae (Camie Utsushimi x OC) **

**Sparring Partners (Izuku x Kendo)**

**Hair Twins (Izuku x Setsuna)**

**Make sure to comment which one YOU want to continue. Also, comment a heterosexual ship I should write a story for in the next set of stories. If a story is gets a continuation through 4 sets, then it'll be continued outside of this anthology.**

**Alright guys, see you next time!**


	6. VOTING FOR SET 2!

Alright ladies and gents, voting for set 1 is now over. The winning story which will get a part 2 in the next set is…

Hair Twins (Izuku x Setsuna)!

This story will get a part 2 in the next set of stories, and will be able to be voted to get a part 3! Based on fan submissions, I'm gonna let you all vote on the four stories that are in the next set. The top 3 will be in the next set alongside "Hair Twins" part 2. The options are:

Brainstorm Session (Izuku Midoriya x Momo Yaoyorozu) - In an AU where Izuku stayed class rep, fellow rep Momo Yaoyorozu invites him to her house so that they could brainstorm ideas. However, Izuku doesn't know the true reason-SHE THINKS HE'S CUTE!

No Sleep (Izuku Midoriya x Mei Hatsume) - Midoriya finds himself face-to-face with Mei Hatsume while he's training his shoot style late at night. When he heads to the development studio, he can't help but find himself attracted to the girl.

Stockholm Syndrome (Katsuki Bakugo x Himiko Toga) - While kidnapped by the League of Villains, Bakugo is watched over by Himiko Toga. But will her insanity peak something in Bakugo's heart?

(Minoru Mineta x Pony Tsunotori) - After hitting a growth spurt, Mineta finds himself being asked for help with Japanese by American transfer, Pony Tsunotori.

Age Gap (Izuku Midoriya x Nejire Hado) - Out of all the girls that would ask HIM out on a date, Izuku never thought it'd be third-year, Nejire Hado!

Love Letter (Izuku Midoriya x Mina Ashido) - Izuku finds a love letter on his desk, and the wording makes it pretty clear who it is. Mina Ashido wants Izuku to be with her, and she isn't going to let his shyness hold her back.

Admiration (Hitoshi Shinso x Momo Yaoyorozu) - After Class 1-A took on 1-B, Momo felt a respect for Hitoshi Shinso, deciding to invite him to her dorm room to tell him what his second year will be like in the hero course. But is this admiration actually love?


	7. No Sleep (Izuku x Mei) Part 1

"KYAH!" Izuku shouted as he practiced another shoot-style kick. It collided with the tree, breaking through the bark and splitting it in half. The top half crashed into the grass, dust flying as the green-haired boy sighed from exhaustion. He reached for his water bottle, sighing heavily.

"_Gotta hydrate before I pass out!_" He quickly thought as he grabbed the bottle. "_Oh, no._"

The bottle was empty. Completely empty without a single drop left.

And Midoriya had been pushing his body to the limit for two hours.

He began to sprint back to the main building, away from the forest. This sprint slowed into a fast run...And then a jog...And then a walk...And then a strut…

And then Izuku Midoriya, completely dehydrated, fell into the grass with a thud. He blacked out, One for All fading back into his system.

Lucky for him, a certain pink haired girl with telescope eyes was admiring him from afar, and noticed. She rushed out with the help of her "babies" grabbed him, and pulled him back to the building.

_Later…_

"Midoriya? C'mon, I know you're not dead."

Izuku opened his eyes as he felt a water bottle pouring h2o in his mouth. He happily drank it, refreshment entering his body.

He smiled as his vision became clear. "Thank you...HATSUME!?"  
Mei Hatsume gave Izuku a sly smile and a wink. "Hi, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku slightly glanced down from her face to what she was wearing. She was...Really cute. Hatsume was wearing her usual outfit, except for the fact her tank top had been rolled up and showed off her defined midriff. Her hair was tied into two cute ponytails that hung from her left and right sides of her head. Her headgear was on a table behind her. Izuku also noticed he was laying on top of her workbench.

Izuku blushed at her nice figure, sitting up as he finished the water. "U-Um, hi."

"It's really late." Mei said as she scratched her hair. "Why are you up as late as I am? At this rate, you're going to get no sleep at all, Midoriya-kun."

"Well, I guess you're right. I just wanted to practice, is all."

"Are you okay now? The water was enough?" Mei asked, to which Izuku nodded. "Good. I saw you out there, working hard and all. You looked pretty cool." Mei walked closer to Midoriya, pulling out a ruler on stretching it along his chest. "You felt pretty muscular when I carried you, too."

Izuku blushed redder. "O-Oh, thanks Hatsume. I try to keep myself in good athletic shape."

"Oh, it's not just good, it's excellent." Hatsume slyly said, sliding a hand up Izuku's shirt.

The boy was taken aback when Mei began rubbing his skin with her hands. "Very firm, very strong."

"H-Hatsume, you're being very…"

"Fast?" Mei slid her hands out of Izuku's shirt, winking and sitting next to him on the workbench. "Sorry, I'll be more approachable for you."

"_Approachable?_" Izuku thought, blushing furiously as he came to a realization. "Hatsume...are you flirting with me?"

"Hm? Flirting? What's that?" Mei said in response, licking her lips. She crawled on the workbench towards Izuku, causing the boy to back up until he was on the edge of it. "I just know what I like."

Izuku blushed crimson, falling off the workbench. Mei giggled, hopping off of it and walking until she stood directly over him. "What's the matter, Midoriya? You like me back, don't you? I saw you looking me up and down when you woke up."

Izuku began his response. "W-Well. I-it's n-n-not that I don't l-like you, Hatsume, but-"

Mei sat directly in Izuku's lap, sliding a hand up his shirt. She bit her lip as she said "But what?"

Izuku blushed blood-red as he shouted, "BUT I DON'T KNOW IF WE WOULD REALLY WORK IN A RELATIONSHIP, Y'KNOW?! WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER SUPER WELL!"  
Hatsume smiled her sly smile again, tilting down until she was chest-to-chest with Izuku. She was two inches shorter, and her crotch-area was on top of his. She grabbed Izuku's face and pulled him closer, a flirtatious look in her eyes. "Then let's get to know each other better, cutie."

Mei smashed her lips onto Izuku's, the boy's muffled scream of surprise slowly fading as Mei danced her lips on his.

"_I'M BEING KISSED! I'M BEING KISSED BY A PRETTY GIRL! RIGHT NOW! ON MY LIPS!"_ Izuku thought to himself, feeling warmth flow throughout his body. His thoughts slowly calmed, the green-haired boy now thinking, "_She's really good at this._"

Mei pulled away, a satisfied look on her face. She had a blush on her face as she romantically smiled at Izuku. "Did you like that, Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku slowly nodded, a deep-red blush still present on his freckled face.

Mei smiled from ear to ear. She stood up and pulled him up, her height causing her to slightly look up. She propped her head to one side, and flirtatiously asked while batting her eyes "Do you want to do it again?"

Izuku's blush had still remained on his face, but he nodded. "I r-r-really liked it, Hatsume."

"Call me Mei…"Hatsume said as she wrapped her hands around Izuku's waist and grabbed his butt for a few seconds before lifting her hands up his back. "Izuku."

Mei pulled Izuku in for another kiss, this time grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in even closer. Izuku mimicked this, grabbing her waist and kissing her back while pulling her closer. When they parted, Izuku had a flustered look on his face.

"Hatsume, I think we should stop."

Mei frowned a little, folding her arms in a convenient position under her chest. "Why?"

"W-Well I just feel like we're g-going a little fast." Izuku stammered.

Mei sighed while nodding. "Okay, I understand. You can go and head back to your dorm, Izuku."

Midoriya nodded, thoughts of the kiss embedding themselves into his brain as he turned to leave. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, M-Mei."

Mei smiled when she realized that he called her by her first name. "_He does like me back, after all!_"

"Okay, Izuku. If you ever need someone to work with at night when you're training, just know you can always count on me!" She called, waving bye. "We both get no sleep, after all."  
**END**

**Alright guys, that was "No Sleep" Part 1. That is the first oneshot out of set 2. Here were the voting results:**

**Age Gap (Izuku x Nejire) - 4 votes**

**No Sleep (Izuku x Mei) - 3 votes**

**Love Letter (Izuku x Mina) - 3 votes)**

**These are the three that won. The ones that sadly lost were:**

**Brainstorm Session (Izuku x Momo) - 2 votes**

**Stockholm Syndrome (Bakugo x Toga) - 1 vote**

**After this set, I'll either do a male character centric set (Example: Four Kaminari x Female Character Stories), and OC x female characters set, a mainstream hetship set, or a rarepair set. Catch you guys later.**


	8. Love Letter (Izuku x Mina) Part 1

Izuku's mind swarmed with millions of thoughts as he looked at the object placed on his desk. Thoughts of fear. Thoughts of curiosity. Thoughts of MORE fear.

The object in question was a piece of paper. A folded piece of paper with a pink-ink markered heart on the outer fold.

Izuku sat in his desk, and slowly opened the card. It read:

"_I know that you probably don't even see me as more than a classmate, but I can't let my feelings for you stay buried. Ever since you stopped that robot during the entrance exam, I've felt something towards you. I just want to know if it's something you can feel back. _

_XOXO_

_-Mina Ashido"_

Izuku began to furiously blush when he finished reading the note. He looked towards the front of the class, and locked eyes with Mina. She was biting her lip while smiling and twirling her fingers as she looked at him. Izuku blushed even more as she mouthed the question "Sit by me at lunch?"

Izuku slowly nodded, causing Ashido to smile wider in response. She winked at him and blew him a kiss, which caused Izuku's blush to become an unhealthy color. He "caught" the kiss, causing Mina to giggle before turning around as Aizawa began his class. Izuku gripped his desk, BILLIONS of thoughts forming in his head.

Mina Ashido liked him. Supposedly, a lot.

Midoriya would never have thought the pink-girl would feel affection for someone like him. She was bubbly, energetic, positive, pretty, athletic, and so much more…And he was just a nervous kid with One for All. And she liked him.

Izuku smiled, warmth pulsing in his heart as he thought of Mina.

_Later, at lunch…_

Izuku shook nervously as he headed to the lunch table with Mina. He had told Uraraka and Iida about the note, and they understood. Before Izuku had walked away, he had glanced and noticed that Ochaco's eyes were watering a little.

He had felt bad, but he wasn't sure if it was his fault she was sad or not. As he got closer, he heard a voice call his name.

"Midoriya, over here!" Ashido waved him over, causing the boy to nod and blush as he walked over.

Ashido sat with an empty seat next to her at the table. In front of her sat Kaminari and Jiro, and to the side of the table sat Tooru and Ojiro.

Midoriya placed himself next to Mina, stammering "H-Hi, Ashido."

Ashido giggled and turned to face Izuku in her seat. The boy mimicked this, face to face with the pink girl.

"So, you read my letter?" Mina asked, hope in her voice. She bit her lip and batted her eyes at the green-haired boy, causing him to blush.

Izuku nodded. "Y-Yeah, I got the letter."

"Midoriya, you okay? You look red." Kaminari asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Jiro elbowed him, prompting him to stop the questioning,

"So…" Mina began, leaning closer.

Izuku was about to have a heart attack from just looking at her. She propped her head to the side, curiosity showing on her face. Her eyes were hypnotizing.

"-" Midoriya was silenced when Mina put a finger on his mouth, the girl grinning.

"I wanted to tell you something first."

Izuku slowly nodded as Mina said, "At first, I didn't think a lot of you when I saw you at the entrance exam. But that kinda changed when you destroyed the robot in one big punch. And even more when you fought during the USJ attack. You're a genuine type of guy who wants to help people, not just some kid who wants to be a hero for fame. You're smart. You're athletic. You're cute. You're...Perfect." Mina said the last word as genuine as a human could, batting her eyes at the green-haired boy. "And that's why I want to be with you."

Mina intertwined Izuku's hand with hers. "I just wanted to tell you that." She giggled, blushing as she looked down at their wrapped hands. "I know that you may not like me back, but I just wanted to get that off my chest. If you want to leave now, I'll...I'll understand."

Izuku could feel his heart pulsing with warmth after hearing Mina's confession. He slowly smiled, his nervousness washing away. In this moment, he could only think about Mina. "I like you too, Ashido."

Mina's eyes and face lit up with joy as she locked eyes with Izuku. "You really do?"  
Izuku was surprised by her jolt of happiness, but nodded.

Mina hopped into Izuku's lap, hugging him. "I knew you would like me back, I knew it!"

The sudden physical contact caused Izuku to lose balance in his seat, and the two fell onto the floor. Kaminari snickered while Jiro rolled her eyes. Tooru squealed with glee as Ojiro had a surprised look.

Mina sat on top of Izuku's lap, placing a hand on his cheek and looking at him with concern. "Are you okay? You took the brunt of that fall for me."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku sat up, and Mina smiled with happiness yet again. Izuku realized that she was crotch-to-crotch with him, and his vision began to blur.

"_I've never been this close to a girrrllllllll…"_ Izuku thought to himself as he blacked out. Mina's eyes widened in shock at this, and she began shaking him. "Midoriya? Baby!? Midoriya, wake up!?"

As Mina tried to wake him up and some students began to crowd around the scene, Kaminari burst into even more laughter. "Midoriya has no confidence around women, geez!"

"Oh, be quiet." Jiro said, grabbing his collar. "You were the same way on our first date. Now, come here while everyone else is distracted."

Jiro connected lips with Kaminari, the two having been together for about a month. Ojiro and Tooru also snuck a kiss while the teachers were distracted with Izuku, the invisible girl surprising Ojiro with the smooch.

_Later…_

As Izuku and Mina walked (holding hands) out of the school, Izuku glanced at Ashido. She had a pleased look on her face, and she glanced back. They locked eyes, and Mina stood in front of Izuku. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped in close.

"You're not going to faint from me being this close, are you?" She giggled.

"N-No, I promise I won't." Midoriya joked.

"Good." Mina said, closing her eyes slower and pursing her lips. "Because I had wanted to do this since lunch."

Mina kissed Midoriya, the boy's unhealthy blush returning.

"_Her lips are so soft, and she smells so nice! Is that weird and creepy to think that?_" Izuku pondered in his mind. "_Should I kiss her back?"_

Izuku leaned in closer, kissing Mina back. She hummed joy as she pressed her lips as hard as possible on his before parting with a _smack_.

"That was nice." Mina flirtatiously said, hugging Izuku and placing her head on his shoulder. Izuku hugged her back, leaning his head on hers.

The two stayed like that for a while before Mina had to go. Izuku walked home with her, the pink girl clinging to his arm the entire way.


	9. Age Gap (Izuku x Nejire) Part 1

"Is your hair naturally that curly, or do you condition it to look like that?"

"I-it's n-n-naturally this way." Izuku stuttered out.

Nejire smiled, running her hands through his hair. "Cool. I really like it."

"T-Thanks."

The girl from the big three had invited Izuku to come to her dorm. When he had asked why, she told him "I was told by Mr. Aizawa that you were one of, if not the most capable students in the first year hero course. So I want to get to know you better."

The two were now sitting on her dorm-bed, which was already making Izuku nervous. What tripled this effect was how much Nejire was touching him.

She moved from his hair to his face, caressing his cheeks with her hands. "Your freckles are cute."

She then poked his lip. "Your lips are very soft for a boy's lips."

"U-U-U-U-U-Ummm, thanks." Izuku stammered. He locked eyes with Nejire, and the girl paused. She placed her hands in her lap, which was crisscrossed.

"So, tell me about yourself. You seem pretty flustered around girls, to be honest with you. You'll need to get over that if you want to be a pro, you know."

Midoriya nodded, internally shouting at himself to stop being nervous around Hado, no matter how pretty she is. She's trying to help him!

"Sorry. You're right." He maintained eye contact, which Nejire was a little surprised by.

"It's fine. Amajiki was the same way. He still kind of is, but he knows how to keep his cool in the field." Nejire placed a hand on Izuku's arm, causing him to blush. "You must think I'm attractive, don't you?"

She gave him a sly smile. "Izuku."

Izuku blushed crimson upon hearing his name, which caused Nejire to giggle.

"Okay, before we get into your childhood and upbringing, it looks like I'm going to need to help you with something."

She walked her finger up Midoriya's arm to his shoulder, propping her head to the side with a smile.

"W-What is it?"

"I'm going to have to help you get over your fear of girls." Nejire leaned in and pecked Midoriya on the cheek. The boy blushed an unhealthy shade of red and fell off the bed, causing Nejire to giggle.

"So that settles it. Once a week, you and I will go on a little 'date'. We stop when I can kiss you...On the lips...Without you freaking out." Nejire winked down at Izuku, who was half-conscious after the peck on the cheek.

Hado giggled. "Are you okay?"

When she didn't receive an answer, the blue-haired girl sighed.

"Ah, geez. This is going to be harder than I thought."

Izuku couldn't even respond, his face still red and his brain still scattered.

**END**

**Okay, I know that was super short, but I honestly couldn't see a better ending. If I continued, I'd basically go into the whole process of them dating and such. Sorry if this was too short. But on the bright side, Hair Twins Part 2 is next! The long awaited sequel to the Izuku x Setsuna storyline! After that, the next voting period will be upon us. I think you'll like the options available to vote for. Just in case, comment which ones you wanna see!**

**-Catch you all later!**


	10. Hair Twins (Izuku x Setsuna) Part 2

As Classes 1-A and 1-B exited their class for the lunch period, Izuku looked around for a certain someone. When he didn't see her, he lowered his head in slight disappointment. As he began to walk off, he felt two hands grab his hair.

"Midoriya!" Tokage called from the Class 1-B doorway. She jogged over, her hands floating back to her wrist sockets.

She ruffled Izuku's hair, causing the boy to blush. "I wanna sit with you at lunch!"

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. "O-O-Okay, that'll be fine. I sit with Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero on Tuesdays, if that's okay with you."

"Mineta and Sero, huh?" Setsuna pondered, looking at the crowd of 1-B kids. "Hey, Komori and Tsunotori!"  
The horn-girl and mushroom-girl both turned in her direction. "Hm?"

"Me and Midoriya are going to sit together at lunch, and Sero and Mineta are going to be there with us!" Setsuna teased, flicking a thumbs-up at the two. The lizard-girl quietly held Izuku's hand while she said this, and Izuku's jaw dropped when it happened.

"_She's...HOLDING MY HAND!_" Izuku thought to himself.

Pony and Kinoko gleefully followed Setsuna as she pulled Izuku alongside her.

"C'mon, hair twin!" Tokage giggled, pointing to the lunchroom.

Eventually, the four arrived to the cafeteria. Mineta and the others' jaws dropped when they saw Midoriya walk in holding hands with the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIDORIYA!? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE TABLE OF BROS, NOT THE TABLE OF-"

"Hi, Mineta." Komori flirted, waving at the grape-boy.

Mineta immediately shut up and put on a suave face. "Hey, there. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing good now that I'm here." Komori giggled. She sat next to Mineta, causing the boy to blush.

Tsunotori also sat next to Sero, the two beginning a conversation. Kaminari looked a little awkward upon realizing he was the only one without a girl next to him, until a familiar earphone jack float in front of his face.

"Hey, dummy." Jiro said, sitting next to Denki.

The boy smiled, and then nudged Jiro with his elbow. "Hey."

Setsuna sat down, pulling Izuku down with her. The girl ate some of her lunch and made sure she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Izuku, causing the boy to blush even more.

"So, how was your day?" Setsuna asked, biting her lip and staring up at Izuku.

"Oh, U-Um…" Izuku began. "It w-w-was good, h-how was y-yours?"

Setsuna giggled. "You literally stutter all the time, Midoriya." She then gave him a grin as she said, "It's adorable."

"_Did she say it was...adorable?!_" Midoriya asked himself, looking into Setsuna's eyes.

"Y-You think it's adorable?" He nervously asked.

Setsuna gave him a sly smile. "No, not just the stuttering. I think _you're _adorable, Midoriya." She looked him up and down, giving him a look.

Izuku had his signature crimson blush as Setsuna grabbed his collar and pulled him in front of her. She held him mere inches away, and licked her lips.

"You think I'm cute, right Midoriya?" Setsuna flirtatiously asked.

Izuku slowly and nervously nodded, and Setsuna pulled him closer.

"So you would like it if I kissed you, right Midoriya?"

Izuku understood what she was doing now. He nodded, and gulped in anticipation.

Setsuna pulled him even closer, and bit her lip once again. "Do you want to kiss me, Midoriya?"

Suddenly, a whip flicked out in front of them. Setsuna let go of Izuku and sat straight-up in surprise.

Midnight rolled her eyes at the two, shaking her head. "Come now, you know the rules. No extreme PDA in the lunchroom."

"Sorry!" Setsuna and Izuku said in unison.

As Midnight walked away, Setsuna winked at Izuku. "Maybe some other time." She teased.

Izuku nodded, warmth in his heart. Setsuna was very straightforward, and pretty quick to make the first move…

But that's kinda what he liked about her.

She held his hand again as they ate lunch, the "bro table" becoming more of a quadruple date table.

_Later..._

As the students headed back to the classes, Izuku found himself being pulled alongside Tokage yet again. When they reached the 1-A and 1-B hall, the lizard girl backed him up against the wall.

"Hey, Midoriya." She said, placing a hand on his stomach. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"U-Um, n-n-not that I know of…" Izuku stammered. "Maybe just s-some exercise."  
Setsuna smiled, locking eyes with him as she walked her fingers up from his stomach to his chest. "Do you need a workout partner?" She flirtatiously asked while she poked on his chest.

Izuku blushed yet again. "Um, t-that'd be nice."

Setsuna giggled, and then grabbed Izuku's collar and pulled him down to her height. She licked her lips, and locked eyes with the green-haired boy.

"I can think of a few other 'nice' things we can do together, y'know. A few things I'd really like to do with you." Setsuna pulled Izuku closer, and the boy's blush turned crimson. "And I always go after what I like, hair twin."

She let go of Izuku's collar and batted her eyes at him. She ruffled his hair, and then walked to Class 1-B.

"Bye, hair twin!" She said, flashing a peace sign as she strutted into the classroom.

Izuku waved. "B-Bye, hair twin."

Izuku walked into Class 1-A, thoughts of Setsuna in his head and in his heart.

**Setsuna's POV**

As Setsuna walked into Class 1-B, she was greeted by her group of friends.

"So, how'd it go at the lunch table?" Kendo asked, not having been there to see.

"It was amazing!" Komori gleefully said. "Mineta is so funny and kind, he's great to spend time with!"

"Shihai acted normal for once when I held his hand." Kodai said, glancing at the shadow-boy as he walked into the class.

"Tsuburaba was very kind as well." Yanagi stated.

"Sero is so devouring, pizza spaghetti lamp shade." Tsunotori said. She apologized once again when she realized she got her Japanese wrong.

"How about you, Tokage?" Kendo curiously asked.

Setsuna smiled and giddily jumped up and down a few times. "Midoriya is so adorable, I just want to grab his face and kiss him!"

**END**

**Alright, that was Hair Twins Part 2. Hope you guys liked it. Now, for the voting! The options are:**

**No Sleep (Izuku x Mei)**

**Love Letter (Izuku x Mina)**

**Age Gap (Izuku x Nejire)**

**Hair Twins (Izuku x Setsuna)**

**So, what will it be? Will Hair Twins get a third part, or will one of the other stories get a part two and take its place? Begin voting!**


	11. VOTING FOR SET 3!

Alright guys, Set 2 voting is over! And the winner is… Hair Twins! The ship will apparently be getting a part three, which kind of surprised me. I hope you guys enjoyed "No Sleep" (Izuku x Mei) and "Love Letter" (Izuku x Mina). Maybe they'll come back some other time...

Alright, this next set will be a little different. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but we've literally had nothing but Izuku x female character stories for a good 87.5% of chapters. So, for this next set, we're going to change things up a bit. NO IZUKU SHIPS! At least, not a whole lot. Don't worry, I'll be giving Izuku x Momo and Izuku x Jiro their shots, since they've been requested so friggin' much. And yes, the mainstream ships will get their due. But anyway, here are the ships:

The Apology (Mineta x Momo) - After hitting a growth spurt, Mineta has been getting noticed by the ladies a lot more! However, this makes him more self aware. He decides to apologize to Momo, and attempt to win her over by being a good, non-perverted person.

Spin the Bottle (Mina x Shinso) - After being invited to play spin the bottle, Shinso is thrown for a loop when he ends up with...Mina Ashido? The pink girl? However, Mina is happy she finally gets to talk to the mysterious boy she developed a little crush on recently.

Let's Get Married! (Eraserhead x Ms. Joke) - Back in the day, Shota Aizawa was a quiet kid with only one real friend, Yamada Hizashi. But when the two go to a Ketsubutsu High culture festival, Aizawa finds himself in the gaze of a certain comedic girl.

Meatbae (Seiji x Camie) - Camie Utsushimi is pretty sure a certain someone has a crush on her, one that she returns but never thought would go anywhere. Now, she's determined to get at least a kiss out of him!

Brainstorm Session (Izuku x Momo) - In an AU where Izuku and Momo stayed as the class reps, Momo invites Izuku to her house for some discussion of ideas. However, the two might be developing more than just plans for the class.

Cool Girl (Izuku x Jiro) - Izuku doesn't have a lot of chill when it comes to girls. But a certain musical female kinda likes that about him.

Captivating (Shinso x Mei) - After meeting Hitoshi Shinso only once during the Sports Festival, Mei is determined to court him and make babies...Not those types of babies! 

Power-Couple (Izuku x Mt. Lady, sort of) - When Mt. Lady's younger sister transfers to the U.A. Hero Course, she nearly instantly develops a crush on a certain green-haired boy.

Alternate - Izuku x Midnight's cousin (If you guys prefer this, then vote).


	12. Power Couple (Izuku x Mt Lady) Part 1

"Ana, I'm going to go on patrol! I'll be back in a few hours!" Mt. Lady called from the front door of her home.

"Okay, big sis!" Anastasia 'Ana' Takeyama responded, her eyes glued to the television.

Ana had decided to move to Musutafu with her big sister to get more knowledge of what being a hero in the big city is like. However, this was a big life decision, since the girl was only high-school age.

However, her sister had connections. Ana would be attending the Yuuei academy as soon as the sports festival was over, becoming a student in Class 1-A. And because students from her future class are in the festival, she wanted to see it for herself.

A very attractive boy with white and red hair walked onto the stage, a somber look on his face. Ana raised her eyebrows slightly, becoming slightly infatuated.

And then, another boy walked onto the stage. He had green, curly hair, freckles, and a proud smile.

Himawari's eyes opened wide at the sight of the boy, his smile intoxicating her. As the camera zoomed in on the boy, a caption appeared on the screen.

"_**Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A**_"

"Izuku Midoriya, huh?" Ana mumbled, licking her lips. She scooted a little closer as the battle began. "He's pretty cute. And he has a pretty strong quirk."

As the battle went on, Ana grew to like the boy even more. His strategies, his speech to the other boy, even the fact he lost.

He was...Amazing. A true hero in the making.

Exactly the type of person she was aspiring to be.

When the battle was over and the broadcast went to commercial break, Ana found herself hoping that the green-haired boy was okay. His body was very beaten up.

She couldn't help but think one thing: She can't wait to meet him.

**Timeskip - After the Sports Festival**

Ana walked through the halls, a confident smile on her face. She could tell that the students were looking at her, and she couldn't blame them. She was a pretty girl with creamy blonde hair put into two cute ponytails, with purple eyes and an athletic, yet girly figure. She was average height for a girl, only 5'4".

Ana walked up to the door of Class 1-A, anticipation flooding her mind. She took a deep breath, and pushed the door into the room.

As soon as she walked in, everyone in the class turned to look at her. The teacher must not have been in the room yet, because a bunch of students were interacting. Well, except for a tall kid with blue hair who sat very tensely in his seat. He glanced at her, and then jumped out of his seat towards her.

"Good morning! If you're the transfer Aizawa-sensei told us about, allow me to introduce myself! My name is Tenya Iida!" He extended a hand.

Ana slowly shook it. "Anastasia Takeyama."

"Takeyama?" A boy with yellow hair with a black streak asked. "That sounds familiar."  
"It's Mt. Lady's last name, dummy." A girl with violet hair said. She was sitting in his lap and laying on him, so the two were clearly a couple.

"Mt. Lady's your mom!?" A pink girl asked.

"No, my sister." Ana said.

"That's pretty cool, having a pro hero as your family." A voice said from behind.

Ana perked up at the voice, and turned. Right there in front of her was the boy she had admired from the television screen.

"H-Hi." Izuku Midoriya stuttered, giving a slight wave. "I'm-"  
"Izuku Midoriya!" Ana exclaimed. She jumped forward and hugged the boy, causing him to blush furiously. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long, cutie!"

"MIDORIYA WHAT THE HELL!?" Mineta screamed.

Ana pulled away and then got right in Izuku's face. "I think you're so cool! You were so inspiring during the Sports Festival! And your quirk, oh my gosh! It's powerful, just like mine!" Ana flexed her right arm while grinning.

"U-Uh, thanks…." Midoriya stammered.

"Anastasia Takeyama!" She made a sly face. "But you can call me Ana, cutie."

She placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder and gave him a flirtatious look, causing the boy to blush crimson.

"Geez, give the guy some space!" A red-haired boy said, dividing the two.

Ana let go of Izuku, but still gazed at him with infatuation and admiration. "Okay, sorry for smothering you, Izuku."

"Smothering who?" A tired voice asked.

Ana turned to the sound, seeing a man with long, black hair and tired, dry eyes.

"Ah! You must be the teacher! I'm Anast-"

"Anastasia Takeyama, I know. Your sister told me about your arrival. You can sit-"

"Behind Midoriya?" Ana hopefully asked. She gave the green-haired boy a longing glance, and he blushed once more.

"No, you'll be the twenty-first seat in the correct order." Aizawa pointed to a chair where an...Invisible girl?! Sat. Ana nodded, moving to her seat. She glanced at Izuku, and the two locked eyes again. She winked at him, causing him to blush an unhealthy red yet again.

"Kaminari and Jiro, please separate." Aizawa stated.

The two were hugging each other closely, both wrapped up on Kaminari's desk.

"Aw, c'mon Mr. Aizawa!" Kaminari complained. "We're not bothering anyone."

"No, he's right. I'll go to my desk." Jiro hopped off the electric boy, pecking him on the cheek before walking away. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kaminari replied, a smile on his face.

Ana watched the interaction and smiled. She found herself imagining her and Izuku doing the same. She found herself snapped out of it when an invisible hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey! Name's Toru Hagakure, nice to meet you!" The girl told her.

"Hi. Name's Anastasia Takeyama, but you can just call me Ana." Ana replied.

"So...You like Izuku, huh?" Toru questioned. Ana couldn't see her face, but she could tell it was a sly one.

"Yeah." Ana swooned, thinking of Izuku yet again.

"Well, I think I can help you out." Toru said.

The two began to conversate, Ana determined to make Izuku her boyfriend.

**END  
Alright guys, that was the first quarter of this new set. We had a pretty interesting turnout in the votes. Remember, I was only going to pick one Izuku story out of three. I made Izuku x Jiro and Izuku x Momo an option, but somehow, Izuku x Mt. Lady's younger sister got more votes. So anyway, the stories that are in the set are:**

**Power Couple - Izuku x Mt. Lady (sorta)**

**Spin the Bottle - Mina x Shinso**

**Let's Get Married! - Eraserhead x Ms. Joke**

**Hair Twins - Izuku x Setsuna (Part 3)**

**Hope you guys are ready! And don't worry, Izuku x Jiro and Izuku x Momo will get another shot with the next set.**


	13. Cute Together (Shinso x Mina) Part 1

The bottle circled in a 360 dozens of times before it eventually slowed. Hitoshi Shinso looked at it go on.

The purple-haired boy had been invited to a party with Class A and Class B, and then sequentially dragged to a dorm room.

He examined the circle he was in. It was him, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Pony Tsunotori, Yosetsu Awase, and him. It had been his turn to spin the bottle, and he complied.

Now, as the bottle slowed, he found himself looking at the girls. It was decided that if a boy's spin landed on a boy/girl's spin landed on a girl, then they would just re-spin. So Shinso had four possibilities. Toru Hagakure seemed very nice and bubbly, but he couldn't even see her lips. Kyoka Jiro seemed more his type, but it was pretty clear that she wanted to be in the closet with Kaminari. She was constantly glancing over at him, biting her lip. Then there was the American transfer, Pony Tsunotori. He had no idea what her personality was.

And finally, Mina Ashido. She was interesting to Shinso. He found himself weirdly infatuated with her pink hair and pink skin, and had found himself lost in her eyes every so often. He didn't know what it was about her, but she's the only hero course girl that he had ever given a second look.

Then, as the bottle slowed, Shinso could feel himself getting a tiny bit nervous.

Mina smiled at the bottle, which pointed at her. She then looked at him, locking eyes. She licked her lips as she stood, extending a hand.

"Let's go, Shinso!" Mina excitedly said. Shinso took her hand, and walked with her to the closet.

The two headed inside, and then gave themselves a little room in between them. Shinso was six inches taller, and looked down at the pink girl.

"So…" He began. "...What do you want to do?" Shinso rubbed his neck nervously, a plain look on his face.

"Y'know…" Mina said, stepping closer to Hitoshi. She poked his chest, causing the slightest blush to show up on his face. "I've really wanted to get to know you, Shinso."

Hitoshi's eyes widened a little. "You...Have?"  
"Yeah." Mina said. "You seemed so calm and collected during the sports festival, you weren't scared of anybody." The girl gave Shinso a kind smile. "And your quirk! It's so-"

"Villainous?" Shinso asked, slight sadness crossing his mind.

"No! No, not at all!" Mina said, a look of concern on her face. "It's so amazing, and you're so well verse in its uses! To get that far in the sports festival takes skill with a quirk like yours!"

Shinso was taken by surprise. No one had ever said something like that about his quirk. Not ever.

"Why would you think it's evil?" Mina asked.

"Hm? Oh, uh, no reason...Just...Usually, that's what people say about it." Shinso stammered.

Mina playfully punched Shinso's shoulder. "Well, don't let them tell you that! You shouldn't listen to them! They're probably just jealous of how cool of a quirk it is!"

Shinso found himself smiling back. "Th-Thanks, Ashido."

"Hey…" Mina stepped closer, walking her fingers along Shinso's chest. "What are friends for?"  
"Oh, so we're friends now?"  
"I mean, isn't it obvious?" Mina asked, propping her head to the side and looking into Shinso's eyes. "Now, while we're still in here…"

Mina reached her hand up Shinso's neck to the back of his head.

"You wanna have some fun?" She flirtatiously asked.

Shinso slowly nodded as he leaned down to kiss Mina. As their lips touched, he could feel warmth entering his heart. He pushed a little more, and felt butterflies in his stomach when he felt Mina push back.

They broke the kiss, both looking at each other with love in their eyes.

Mina grinned at Shinso. "I wanna do it again."

"So do I...I guess." Shinso kept a straight face, but secretly wanted to kiss Mina twenty more times.

This time, Mina jumped into Shinso's arms. The boy carried her as they kissed a second time, Mina wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like this even longer than the first kiss, only parting when they couldn't breathe. Shinso began to loosen his grip on Mina, but she shook her head.

"I want to stay like this in here, with you, for just a little longer." Mina said, ruffling his hair.

Shinso couldn't help but lose his hard demeanor and smile. "I want to, too."

However, their moment was ended when Toru opened the door. "Time's u-OH MY GOD, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

Shinso immediately dropped Mina, and the girl folded her arms with a light smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shinso grunted.

"We are NOT together." Mina playfully snarled.

"We don't even know each other." Shinso growled.

"So STOP assuming things, Hagakure." Mina said, putting on an irritated face.

"Wait...What?" Hagakure asked, confused.

Mina and Shinso both laughed as they walked over to the group of students. Mina slipped her hand inside Shinso's, and the two sat next to each other.

"So, is this a thing now?" Kaminari teased, making eyebrow motions in the two's direction.

"Why's it your business?" Shinso asked, but found himself opening his eyes wide in surprise when Mina pecked him on the cheek. He smiled slightly. "Yeah. It's a thing now."

000

It was morning at Yuuei academy, and students headed to their classes. The general education students shot looks at the hero course students, while the hero course students talked about what exciting new things would happen today. However, everyone's jaws dropped when they saw two people come down the hall together.

Mina was in the process of piggyback riding Shinso, the pink girl wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, what are you learning today?" Mina softly asked.

"Most like logarithms in Algebra, which is easy for me." Shinso said, his usual tired look on his face. "Most classes are easy for me."

"Well, that's because you're like, super smart." Mina said, nibbling Shinso's ear. "My boyfriend, the brainwashing genius."

Shinso's frown turned upside down. "Yeah. I guess so."

As they arrived to the Class 1-A door, Shinso slid Mina off his back. The two faced each other, and Mina beckoned for him to lean down. He complied, and the two kissed. It lasted a good amount of time before they parted, happy smiles on both of their faces.

"I'll see you at lunch, 'kay?" Mina said, playfully punching Shinso's shoulder as he nodded. "I love you, Shinso."

"I love you too, Ashido." Shinso and Mina hugged one last time before parting, Shinso having to go to his general class.

As Mina walked in, all of Class 1-A looked at her with surprised eyes. She gave them a happy grin and said, "I know, right! Isn't he amazing?"


	14. Let's Get Married! (EraserJoke) Part 1

"Aizawa! Yo, Aizawa!"

Shota Aizawa's eyes slowly opened as a groan of tiredness escaped from his mouth. Hizashi Yamada was poking his head to wake him up.

"What do you want, Yamada?"

"Actually, it's more what _I _want." A feminine voice said.

Shota turned to see Nemuri Kayama, one of his classmates from 1-A. The girl was very outgoing, but also had kind of a pervy side.

The three were at lunch, all the students of Yuuei eating and conversating. Kan Sekijiro was off with the other members of 1-B,

"What is it, Kayama?" Aizawa asked, scratching his hair.

Nemuri batted her eyes at him, something she did to pretty much every mildly attractive boy she talked to. "So, I was going to sneak over to the Ketsubutsu High Culture Festival, but I didn't want to go alone. At first I asked Yamada…" She glanced at Hizashi and winked, causing the speaker-voiced boy to blush. "But he wanted to bring you along with us, since you're his friend and all."

Shota blinked in confusion. "So you want me to be a third wheel in your little date?"  
"Oh, don't worry dude, it's not a da-" Hizashi was interrupted when Nemuri locked eyes with him. "Wait…Is it a date?"

Nemuri licked her lips as she looked Yamada up and down. "Maybe."

Yamada's face was red, but he was clearly happy.

"Okay, so why should I be a third wheel?" Shota asked pessimistically. "That makes no sense at all."

"Well, that's where part 2 comes in." Nemuri said. "There's a girl from Ketsubutsu that really liked your performance at the Sports Festival. She was asking me all about you! I gave her your phone number, but she said that you never responded to her messages."

Aizawa thought about it, and remembered. About a month and a half ago, he'd gotten a text message from an unknown number that read, "What do you and a cat have in common? You always look tired, have a lot of hair, and are extremely cute!"

He had simply read the message and never responded. He thought whoever it was must have had the wrong number. But…

There was a girl. One from Ketsubutsu, who liked him.

"What's her name?" He plainly asked, boredom still in his tone.

"Emi Fukukado. She got into Ketsubutsu through multiple recommendations, kinda like you." Nemuri teased.

"Hm." Shota scratched his hair. "I guess I'll tag along."

"Oh, yeah!" Hizashi exclaimed, accidentally using his quirk and disrupting the lunchroom. Students gave him confused looks, and he apologized.

"So, it's a date." Nemuri slyly said, walking over to Yamada. She pecked his cheek, and then ran her hand through his hair. "See you after school, Yamada."

"O-Okay." Hizashi smiled as Nemuri walked away. He then turned to Aizawa. "Dude, we're gonna be on a double date!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "I guess."

000

Nemuri, Hizashi, and Shota walked into the area, the Culture Festival at Ketsubutsu bustling with students. Teens glanced at them with curiosity, the trio being the only kids from another school in attendance.

Nemuri began to hold Hizashi's hand as they walked, snuggling up to him. He nervously smiled, and Shota just rolled his eyes.

"So, where is she?" Aizawa asked, his tone staying dead.

Nemuri smirked, pointing off to the distance.

"Right there."

Aizawa turned, and his eyes widened when he saw her. She had blueish-green hair, braces, glasses, and a very warm and welcoming smile.

"Hi! You must be Aizawa!" The girl walked over, and extended a hand. "My name's Emi Fukukado!"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, and slowly took it. They shook hands briefly, Aizawa pulling his hand away as soon as they shook once.

"You don't have to be scared off my hands, I don't have COOTIES." Emi said, making a face and wriggling her fingers.

Aizawa felt a snicker escape his mouth, one that was almost forced. He focused his eyes on Emi, and the girl frowned when she realized that her quirk was "erased".

"What'd you do that for?" The girl asked curiously, tilting her head to the side as she gazed into Aizawa's eyes. "Don't you like to laugh?"

Aizawa frowned as he reactivated her quirk. "I don't like being forced to laugh, no."

Emi's frown turned into another smile. "Well, guess that means I gotta make you laugh then!" She grabbed Aizawa's hand and dashed off. "Let's have fun, Aizawa-kun!"

"Wait, what?!" Shota exclaimed, surprised at her quickness. He turned to Yamada. "Dude!"

"Sorry Shota, I gotta go!" Hizashi stated, Nemuri pulling him off to the "Tunnel of Love".

Aizawa groaned as Emi pulled him off somewhere.

_Hours Later…_

"C'mon Aizawa!" Emi exclaimed, pulling Shota into a the tunnel of love.

Shota willingly let her drag him. After a few hours of spending time with her, the black-haired boy had begun to enjoy himself and her company. He hadn't shown it though, keeping the same poker face all day.

The two stepped into a boat, and began to drift through the tunnel. Emi wrapped herself around Shota's arm, causing the boy to slightly blush.

"I really like spending time with you, Aizawa.

"U-Um, thanks." Shota stamered, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I really wanted to get a chance to know you after I saw you on the broadcast of the sports festival. Y-You seemed like a good person to be around." Emi stuttered, smiling wide. Her braces flashed in the tunnel, and she and Aizawa locked eyes. "You're pretty serious, but I think that's what makes you unique."

Aizawa's eyes widened slightly. "T-Thank you, Fukukado."

The girl smiled wide. "Emi. You can call me Emi."

Aizawa felt a smile begin to enter his face. "Thanks, Em-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Emi and Aizawa turned to see what looked like a man made of mud exiting the water in the tunnel of love. He had a bag of money, baggy sweatpants, and a black headband.

"The greatest villain of them all, MudBomb, is free from the clutches of the heroes! My escape is imminent!"

Emi and Shota locked eyes, nodded, and leaped off the boat.

"Hey, pal! The water you came out of is kinda brown, hope you didn't soil your pants!" Emi exclaimed.

MudBomb began to loudly laugh, turning around to notice the kids.

Shota erased his quirk, and the mud fell off, exposing a scrawny, shirtless teen in baggy sweatpants and a black headband.

"Hahahaha-Wait, what!?" The boy exclaimed.

Before he could utter another word, the two teens punched him at the same time. The boy hit the ground, unconscious.

_Later…_

"Thanks, kids!" Gran Torino congratulated. The hero had been chasing MudBomb, but had lost him at some point. He gave Emi and Shota a thumbs up as he took the villain away.

"You were awesome, Aizawaw!" Emi said, punching his shoulder playfully.

"Thanks." Shota stated flatly, back to his usual self.

"I'm surprised you guys were the only ones who saw him! I wish I could've gotten to be a part of the action!" Hizashi stated.

"I mean, me and you were busy doing other things, Yamada dear…" Nemuri said, nibbling the microphone boy's ear and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Y'know, with our mouths."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, we w-w-were." Hizashi stuttered, a crimson blush on his face.

"Well, it was pretty easy. Our quirks combined made it a simple takedown." Shota said, scratching his hair.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team." Emi said, slowly walking closer to Aizawa.

"Anyway, we need to start heading out, before it gets too late." Nemuri said, still clinging to Yamada. "We'll see you around, Emi."

The two began to walk off, and Aizawa began to follow.

"Hey, Aizawa!" Emi said.

Shota turned. "Hm?"

"Let's shake hands one last time before you go, okay?" Emi stuck out her hand with a smile.

Shota looked at the hand, and then slowly took it, Suddenly, Emi pulled him toward herself. She smacked her lips onto his, and pulled him in by the back of his head. Shota was surprised at first, but eventually kissed her back. He felt warmth in his heart as he pulled her closer by the waist. They parted, and Emi gave him the warmest of gazes.

"Let's hang out again, okay Aizawa?"

Aizawa did something that surprised the girl. He smiled back. "Shota. You can call me Shota."

"Okay...Shota." Emi pecked his cheek as she began to walk away. "Let's get married one day, cutie!"

Aizawa found himself laughing completely voluntarily, not forced to by Emi's quirk. "Alright, we will one day!"

That was one of the best days of Shota Aizawa's life. All the way until his high school graduation, he and Emi stayed together. When they became pros, they eventually went their separate ways. But little did they know that when they became teachers, they'd see each other again.


	15. Hair Twins (Izuku x Setsuna) Finale

**Alright guys, time for the long-awaited part 3 to Hair Twins!**

**000**

"Midoriya!" Setsuna yelled, running up to Izuku.

The two had just arrived on their buses to the school, and the reptilian girl was eager to see her crush.

The boy turned and smiled when he saw her. "Good morning, Setsu-"

Izuku was interrupted when the girl grabbed his collar and pulled him right in front of her face. She licked her lips, and suddenly, Kendo's huge hand blocked her view of him.

"Kendo, what the heck!?" Setsuna angrily asked, turning to her classmate.

"Sorry Tokage, the challenge only starts at lunch!" Kendo giggled, walking off.

Setsuna grumbled as Izuku asked, "W-What challenge? What w-were you about to do?"

"Don't worry about it, freckles." Setsuna teased, booping Izuku's nose. "Sit by me at lunch, okay?"

Izuku nodded with a warm smile, and Setsuna returned it. Izuku began to walk off, but Setsuna grabbed and pulled him back towards her by his hair. "I didn't say DON'T walk with me to class, Midoriya."

Izuku nervously laughed, and walked with Setsuna inside the school building.

What Setsuna didn't want to tell Izuku is that the girls of 1-B had challenged each other to see how many of them could get a kiss with their crush on this current day (Setsuna and Izuku, Kodai and Shihai, Komori and Mineta, Tsuburaba and Yanagi), but Setsuna was eager to get one from her crush. As they walked together to class, she admired him as he looked forward. He was so…great.

_Later…_

Izuku happily let Setsuna drag him to a seat next to her. He smiled when he felt her hand intertwine with his. He glanced and locked eyes with her, Tokage giving him a warm stare.

Komori was sitting next to Mineta, and Pony and Sero were off somewhere else. Kaminari and Jiro were sitting there, but they were very clearly off in their own little world.

Setsuna and Izuku gazed into each other's eyes for a second before the reptilian girl said "Come with me."

Izuku obliged, blushing furiously as Setsuna pulled him out of the cafeteria. Komori noticed, and then nudged Mineta. "Do you wanna go somewhere private?"

_Later on…_

Setsuna pushed Izuku onto a wall, a mischievous smile curling her lips.

"Are you ready, Midoriya?" Setsuna asked, licking her lips.

Izuku slowly nodded, understanding what Setsuna was talking about. "Y-Yes, Tokage-san."

Setsuna closed her eyes, and began to close the gap between her and the green-haired boy. Izuku did the same, closing his eyes and leaning into the motion.

The two's lips connected, butterflies entering Izuku's stomach. Setsuna kicked one foot up behind her as she pulled Izuku further into the kiss by his uniform.

Izuku could feel warmth entering his body as his lips continued to move on Tokage's. "_I'm really kissing a girl right now! I-I h-hope I'm not messing it up!" _He thought to himself.

Setsuna and Izuku continued to kiss until Setsuna slowly parted, an ecstatic grin on her face.

"You're a pretty good kisser, hair twin."

Izuku blushed crimson. "T-T-Thanks, To-"

Setsuna quickly connected lips with Midoriya again before separating. "I wanna keep kissing you, freckles." She snickered.

The two continued the action for about ten minutes until the lunch bell rang.

"Oh, we're out of time!" Izuku piped up, beginning to walk with Setsuna's hand in his to class.

"Wait!" Tokage said, turning him around. She pulled out her phone and brought up her number on the touchscreen. "Put my number in your phone, hair twin!"

Izuku happily did with a blush on his face. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number into his contacts while Setsuna watched. "There! It's in my phone!"

"Alright, now we can go to class." Setsuna said, pecking Midoriya's cheek as she gripped his hand in hers. "Cutie."

Izuku's eyes opened wide when he heard the last word, his blush an unhealthy red yet again. The two walked to class together, hand in hand.

Setsuna and Izuku stood outside of Class 1-B, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"I-I'll call you after c-class, Tokage." Midoriya stammered, still nervous being this close to a girl, even one that he kissed not too long ago.

"T-T-T-T-T-There goes that stutter again." Setsuna mocked, a smile on her face. "Come here, freckles."

The two kissed again, this time in front of everyone in both Class A and Class B. They parted, and Setsuna bit her lip. "Bye, Izuku."

Izuku was surprised at her using his first name. "B-Bye, Tokage."

"Call me Setsuna next time." The reptilian girl said, pecking Izuku's cheek before heading into her class. "And call me on the phone as SOON as class is over!"

Midoriya began to wave goodbye as he headed into his own class. "O-Okay, Setsuna! I promise t-that I w-will!"

_Class 1-A_

"So, Midoriya got a little girlfriend while we weren't looking, huh?" Kaminari joked.

"W-Well, we're not really da-"

"Bullshit!" Mineta's voice exclaimed from behind.

Izuku and the others were surprised to see Mineta standing there with kiss-marks all over his face. He had a mischievous smile, and a suspicious mushroom that was stuck to his neck.

"You and Tokage are totally together, Midoriya!" Mineta accused, pointing a finger. "You two have been spending just as much time together as me and Komori!"

"Mineta is with Komori? That's pretty weird." Tsuyu said, glancing at the boy.

"DEKU!" Bakugo yelled. "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME OR SOME SHIT, GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!?"

"W-Wait Kacchan, me and-"

"Aw, that's so cute, Midoriya! You stick up for her!" Toru giggled.

"G-Guys, can we all just-"

"I hope you are aware of the rules and regulations regarding public displays of affection, Midoriya!" Iida rigidly stated.

"_Ah, geez…_" Midoriya thought to himself as his classmates all continued to pester him. Suddenly, he found himself thinking of Setsuna. Her smile. Her laugh, and the jokes that went along with him. Her ruffling his hair, and her nicknames for him. As each memory popped into his brain, he felt like his heart was heating up like the egg in the microwave that All Might was talking about.

"_Could it be...That I'm…In love...With Setsuna Tokage?_" Izuku thought to himself, a blush returning to his face.

_Class 1-B_

"So, looks like things went well for you, Tokage. And you as well, Komori." Kendo teased.

Komori had one of Mineta's balls stuck to the top of her head, and she nodded in response to Kendo.

Setsuna was thinking of Izuku, not paying attention to what Kendo had said. She blinked, and then said, out loud. "I'm in love with Izuku Midoriya."

The girls of 1-B all clapped their hands in quiet applause as Setsuna blushed at the realization. "_I'm actually in love with him! I...I want to see him again, right now_!" Setsuna thought to herself, beaming from ear to ear. She threw her arms in the air, and yelled out loud. "I'M IN LOVE WITH THE SHY, FRECKLED, NERVOUS, ADORABLE, AND AMAZING IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

**END  
Alright, guys, there's Hair Twins part 3, and the finale! I know that people probably would want me to continue, but I feel like this is the best ending I could write for this pair. Instead of voting for a story from this set to get a part 2, I'll be having some character x OC stories in the next set to switch things up! Hopefully you all really enjoyed Hair Twins. Catch ya later!**


End file.
